


Daily Prophets and Attempted Break Ups

by PalauMaggot



Series: Shake Liberally [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: Tony knew it wouldn't last. He knew that somehow his father would wreck his happiness from far away. It didn't matter that Tony was away at school.Howard's reach was global.





	Daily Prophets and Attempted Break Ups

Tony tugged his robe higher around his neck before looking back out of the window to watch the scenery pass by. The bruises were concealable. Howard never hit where someone could see.

Tony managed to get most of his emotions in check before leaving the house. Of course the hired car wouldn’t really care either way. Most people still think that Tony is just like Howard. And everyone in the wizarding world hated Howard Stark. Tony closed his eyes and took a silent deep breath.

Damn the Daily Prophet.

Why they needed to cover a random quiddich match was beyond the Slytherin but what they produced was something else entirely.

Tony remembered the dread that filled his stomach when he saw that he and Steve had made the front page. Sure no one could really tell who they were, (Although the house scarfs did stand out) the two boys were busy snogging in celebration about a win. (A bet with Clint.) And the article about how the houses were getting along better than expected after the new changes to the curriculum didn’t mention their names either. But Tony knew that his father would know that it was him.

And sure enough, the next day when the mail came in, Tony got that familiar envelope with the sloping handwriting. He managed to excuse himself from the table. Enjoying the last kiss that Steve gave him for all that he could before escaping to the toilet. Tony sat there, replaying the kiss in his mind to calm himself down, before opening the letter.

Tony skipped his next class. He wouldn’t have been able to hide the slight tremble of fear that was coursing through his hands. And besides, there was going to be a car to pick him up that night for a ‘family emergency’ so Tony had to pack.

When he was leaving during dinner with a small backpack, Bruce managed to find him and ask where he was going. The worried glance that his friend gave him had Tony convinced that he wasn’t able to entirely mask his fear. But it didn’t matter because there was nothing anyone could do. Not until Tony himself was able to get out of that house legally and with no loopholes.

Until then Tony had to live by his father’s rules. And unfortunately he was going to have to break up with Steve because of it. Tony discreetly wiped a tear that threatened to fall from his eye.

He and Steve had almost made it to a year.

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean it’s not working out? We were fine two days ago.”

Tony had to keep his eye sight away from actually looking at Steve because it was tearing him apart just hearing him plead. Tony didn’t think he could really keep it up if he saw how sad those blue eyes were, “It’s just complicated Steve, and I don’t think it’s fair that you would have to wait until I sort it out.” He was trying his best to take the blame so they could get out of it relatively unscathed.

“Isn’t that my decision, Tony?” There’s the stubbornness that helped Tony fall for him, “Why wont you look at me?”

Tony rolled his eyes away from Steve and sighed, “Listen I’m sorry okay, it’s just not going to-”

“-What isn’t going to work? Tell me that.” It wasn’t a rude interruption, more desperation if anything. Steve was holding onto Tony’s hands and trying to get into his line of sight. Tony couldn’t help but notice that it was so gentle. Steve was always so gentle even after his growth spurt.

Tony could feel his emotions starting to flare up. He didn’t expect Steve to put up this much of a fight. Tony just wanted them to break up and go on but Steve was proving too much of a stubborn headed person for him to just let go, “Steve please, I can’t-” He was trying to gently pull his hands away. If he could get rid of the contact he could work his way back to emotional stability.

“We can work this out, I promise. Just tell me why you think it can’t work.” Steve said abandoning Tony’s hands and opting for holding the sides of his face.

Tony closed his eyes and held onto Steve’s wrists, “We just can’t, Steve.” He whispered. Tears had finally betrayed him and started to slide down his cheeks. He could feel Steve’s forehead on his own, “I’m so sorry.”

Steve held his hands and face there, “I’m not accepting that, Tony.” He whispered back, “Give me a reason, a real reason why and I’ll let it go.”

Tony didn’t know what to do to make the other let go of the relationship. Maybe the truth? It wasn’t like the team didn’t suspect it. Tony just never confirmed it. He registered that Steve moved to hug him to his chest and Tony was hiding his face in the other’s neck and shoulder. The brunet slowly calmed down and hugged him back. Tony felt a hand start to stroke through his hair and he relaxed more into the embrace.

After a while Steve spoke up quietly, “Why, Tony? It’s obvious you don’t want to.”

Tony pulled away to look into Steve’s eyes, “My father.” He said quietly. He felt Steve’s body tighten marginally and he hid a wince since his bruises were protesting, but kept going, “He, uh, he saw the Daily Prophet cover and recognized me. Said that I can’t be in a relationship.”

Steve pulled away so that just Tony’s hands were held and he led them to a more private alcove to sit. Steve watched Tony for a few moments, looking for something, before speaking up, “Are you okay?”

Tony blinked and furrowed his eye brows as he wiped away the tear tracks, “Yeah, as okay as I can be.” Years of avoiding the question had Tony able to throw out deflections easily.

Steve sighed and looked away from Tony for a moment before locking eyes with him again, “We can just hide it in public. We don’t have to actually break up.”

Tony shook his head and looked away, “How will that work though? Go behind all of our friend’s backs? They’ll catch on in two seconds, Steve.”

Steve shook his head, “No, we’ll just stop with the PDA. And we wont sit next to each other as much. It’ll be easy, your dad’s not here at the school so we can just pretend in public.”

Tony thought over the proposal and slowly nodded, “Okay.” He blinked and let out a small noise of pain when Steve suddenly hugged him. He felt Steve immediately try to back off but held him close, “I was just surprised.” He didn’t need anyone bringing up his wounds. It would just bring about more denials and the lying to his friends was getting exhausting for Tony.

Steve skeptical look told Tony that it wasn’t convincing and when Steve went back to hugging him again it was much more gentle.

Tony knew that Steve would bring it up again but he was grateful that he had dropped it for now. Therein lied another problem… How long would Steve accept Tony’s excuses and avoidances?

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my documents for so long. I still don't know what I want to do after it which was part of the reason why I never posted it.
> 
> But I figured it's stupid to just have it and not post it. So here you go.


End file.
